


Красная нить судьбы

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: по заявке из дежурки: "Обрезать "красную нить судьбы" вместе с пальцем"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Немного отрезанных пальцев

У самого пруда росла ива, едва касаясь поверхности воды вытянутыми листьями. Такасуги сидел на земле, листая тетрадь с записями, лениво шевелил пальцами ног и почти готов был уснуть. Это все Гинтоки – научил его спать в совершенно не предназначенных для того местах.  
Сам Гинтоки сейчас сидел неподалеку и смотрел на воду, обнимая бокен. Казалось, он с ним не расставался, будто сросшиеся сиамские близнецы. На улице было жарко и от влажного воздуха волосы Гинтоки кучерявились еще сильнее обычного, неровными спиралями топорщились в стороны, цеплялись друг за друга. Так и хотелось подойти и потрогать, убедиться, что на самом деле они не спружинят, а мягко лягут под ладонью. Смотреть на Гинтоки было странно – таилось в этом слишком много личного, слишком много глубокого – такого, что не каждому расскажешь, а самому с собой обдумывать и того сложнее.  
– Эй, спорим, я у тебя сегодня выиграю? – Такасуги сказал это не нарочно, просто захотелось разломать уже повисшую вокруг тишину, нарушить гипертрофированную интимность момента.  
– Не выиграешь, – лениво ответил Гинтоки, не двигаясь с места. Он и губами-то, кажется, не пошевелил.  
Разрушить тишину не получилось.  
По воде прошли круг от сорвавшегося с ивы листа, Такасуги почти ощутил это невесомое колебание на себе и очень захотел окунуться с головой. Смыть душный липкий воздух и мысли о Гинтоки, смыть самого Гинтоки и его ленивое отрешение.  
Предусмотрительно отложив тетрадь подальше от берега, Такасуги встал и подошел к Гинтоки со спины. Солнце припекало так, что можно было увидеть маленькие капельки пота, сбегающие по шее Гинтоки, слипшиеся на висках волосы и покрасневшую полоску кожи над воротом.  
Он даже не старался, просто пнул ногой, и Гинтоки полетел вперед, будто ждал этого все время, что сидел у кромки воды. И это было странно – как только он ушел под воду с головой, Такасуги потянуло следом, будто по инерции. А может, это он так неудачно пнул. А может…  
Вода скрыла с головой, зажала уши, залилась в нос, рот, защипала глаза. Стало немного страшно и до дрожи в коленях правильно. Правильно – когда Гинтоки подплыл к нему сзади и обнял, вытаскивая на поверхность.  
Такасуги никому не рассказывал о том, что не умеет плавать.

В комнате, когда Такасуги проснулся, было темно. Все еще темно – луна уже зашла, а солнце еще не встало. Предрассветные сумерки клубились в тесном пространстве, путали тени. Могло бы стать страшно, если бы Такасуги до сих пор верил в призраков, но вот уже лет десять, как он перестал верить в сверхъестественное.  
Поднять руку было тяжело, еще тяжелее провести по волосам, запутавшись в бинте и почувствовать взмокшие на висках волосы, вспомнить яркое солнце из сна и крепкие объятия Гинтоки, который вытащил его на берег, состроив при этом такую недовольную рожу, будто его заставили чистить общественный сортир.  
Такасуги усмехнулся, достал из кармана кимоно кисеру и пакет с пахнущей туманом травой. Лучшее лекарство от бессонницы – нега, полное густой радужной смеси тело, вытесненные дымом из головы мысли.  
От пламени спички тени прыснули врассыпную, попрятались вдоль стен, а Такасуги сделал первую затяжку. Ему было не плохо, ему было пусто. Гнетущие дни после комы тянулись, как замерзший якульт и оседали на пальцах, на языке, на сетчатке глаз. Единственного оставшегося глаза и того, который он потерял около десяти лет назад.  
Он прекрасно помнил точную дату, мог назвать количество дней, прошедших со времени.  
Предпочитал говорить: примерно, около, рядом.  
С тех пор как он очнулся, желание уничтожить мир тлело в нем незатушенным окурком, разъедало ржавчиной изнутри и болезненно, жадно тянуло когти все дальше, стремясь вернуть потерянные территории.  
Та рука, которой он держал кисеру, подрагивала и мешала нормально затянуться. Та рука, за которую Гинтоки утащил его на дно.  
За окном начало светлеть, и душные сумерки с ворчанием отступали, освобождая место Такасуги и его мыслям. Солнце еще едва появилось из-за горизонта и в первых лучах, только-только скользнувших по одеялу, Такасуги почудилось, будто на мизинце, у самого основания, сверкнуло что-то красное, как кровь.  
Крови Такасуги не боялся. Он уже давно ничего и никого не боялся, только испытывал сдержанное любопытство и выкорчёвывающую душу ненависть. Возможно, было что-то еще, но кто же разглядит это еще за полыхающим небом.  
Мизинец ничем не отличался от остальных девяти пальцев, сгибался и разгибался, вел себя как обычно. Но Такасуги прекрасно знал, что душистый запах травы не искажает зрение.  
И снова – красный всполох и тонкая полоска в сторону окна.  
Красная нить судьбы, которая так ненавязчиво привязала их друг к другу.  
Если бы он мог её увидеть, если бы мог распустить узелок – потому что хватит, потому что пора отпустить.  
Ненавидеть слишком больно, любить невозможно, простить… Разве такое прощают?  
Такасуги усмехнулся, откладывая кисеру в сторону. Дым в комнате – горький, царапающий легкие изнутри и глаза – единственный оставшийся глаз и тот, который он потерял около десяти лет назад.  
Такасуги ненавидел Гинтоки еще больше, чем раньше, его тянуло к Гинтоки с силой, превышающей притяжение солнца, а под пальцами холодная рукоять вакидзаши и бледный, на фоне стола из черного дерева, мизинец.  
Нужен был всего один взмах, а Такасуги медлил уже целую вечность. Стоял с отведенной назад рукой и думал о том, как красиво смотрелся залитый кровью Гинтоки, как больно взвивалась в его руках катана.  
Он сам сейчас был как Гинтоки. Он сам должен был принять решение.  
На столе из темного дерева почти не видно крови, а мизинец еще более бледный, чем раньше.  
Сделав пару шагов назад, Такасуги опустился на футон и закрыл лицо руками. Пахло железом и кровью, душистой травой и тиной с пруда. Иногда улыбку сдержать гораздо сложнее, чем слезы.

Улыбался Гинтоки не часто, делал вид, что ему безразличны все вокруг, но Такасуги умел смотреть гораздо глубже, за плотную пещеру полумертвого взгляда. Это было похоже на телепатию, на связь гораздо сильнее, чем они оба хотели показать.  
Спрятавшись за кустами, они ждали, когда Зура попадёт в ловушку – схватит лежащие на земле нмайбо, напичканные майонезом. Гинтоки лежал на земле, уткнувшись носом в ветку, и казался спящим. Безразличным.  
– У тебя вся башка в сухой траве, – тихо прошептал Такасуги и дернул его за одну из кудряшек.  
– А у тебя майонез на щеке, – он даже не обернулся, поэтому Такасуги ему и не поверил. Никто не мог видеть затылком.  
Поэтому и не ожидал, вздрогнул, когда Гинтоки резко перекатился на спину и дернул Такасуги на себя.  
Горячие губы совершенно не сочетались с холодными руками и равнодушным взглядом, от которого возбуждение клокотало где-то в груди, рвалось наружу, ломая ребра и открывая сердце.  
Они путались в одежде и совершенно забыли про нмайбо, про майонез и про Зуру. Такасуги точно забыл, с азартом кусая Гинтоки – кто кому сделает больнее, кто кого завалит первым.  
Негласное соревнование, переместившееся в горизонтальную плоскость, от которого адреналин зашкаливал ничуть не меньше, чем во время спарринга.  
Никто не говорил, что будет просто, Такасуги так и вовсе считал, что боль сопровождает все: дружбу, страсть, любовь. Насчет последнего он не был уверен, потому что не был уверен, существует ли эта любовь, о которой Зура прожужжал все уши не только им, но и своим многочисленным девушкам, женщинам, вдовам. Его несло, их всех несло по наклонной. Отомстить хотелось чуть больше, чем жить, а жить хотелось до дрожи, до воя, до больной головы по утрам и сдающих нервов.  
Гинтоки зажимал себе рот одной рукой, пока дрочил, пока Такасуги входил в его тело с жадной одержимостью. И в глазах его – наконец-то – не было сводящего с ума равнодушия. В его глазах зеркально отражались чувства Такасуги.  
И боль, и страсть, и любовь. И желание жить.

В баре было тихо, только где-то в углу назойливо жужжало насекомое. Если бы Такасуги не был так чертовски пьян, не выдержал и прихлопнул бы, но единственное, что мог сделать – махнуть рукой, призывая бармена налить еще.  
У бармена была недельная щетина и идиотские солнцезащитные очки. Он сам был пьян и пытался поговорить хотя бы с Такасуги, но после щедрых чаевых все-таки догадался заткнуться.  
Ныла рука, точнее, отсутствующий палец. Обрубок пульсировал у самого основания, и ощущение было, что отрезал себе что-то гораздо больше – целую руку, вскрыл все-таки грудную клетку и вытащил сердце.  
Усмешка вышла кривая, под стать танцующим в сознании бабочкам. Докатился, выдумал, поддался безумию, пульсирующему внутри с того самого дня.  
Того самого.  
Воздух вдруг стал слишком густым, а саке на дне пиалы красным. Бармен за стойкой вяло махнул рукой, приветствуя нового посетителя, и Такасуги не пришлось оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто там.  
Он ошибся. Нить была не на пальцы, нить была в нем самом, он весь был опутан ею, как паутиной.  
– Привет, – Гинтоки уселся рядом, почти касаясь плечом плеча. – Мне того же, что и ему. – Это уже бармену, который, кажется, задремал перед кассой.  
Не дождавшись, Гинтоки сам перегнулся через стойку и достал бутылку.  
В голове внезапно прояснилось, пьяный дурман ушел, оставив пустую, сосущую тоску.  
Он ведь пришел сюда специально, чтобы проверить, сработало или нет. Получается, что не сработало.  
– Слышал, ты проездом. Не боишься в открытую показываться на людях?  
– А ты?  
Ясное дело, Гинтоки ничего не боялся. У Гинтоки был его равнодушный взгляд и деревянный меч с озера Тоя.  
У Такасуги была кисеру и душистая трава, но он все равно боялся. Теперь – да.  
– Я принес тебе кое-что, – Гинтоки опрокинул в себя разом полбутылки, закашлялся, согнувшись над стойкой, и улыбнулся шальной, ребяческой улыбкой. Он так редко улыбался.  
Поэтому Такасуги и не сопротивлялся, когда Гинтоки развернул его к себе лицом, вжал спиной в стойку. Его глаза в этот момент сделались бешеными, совсем как во время последней схватки. Или даже хуже.  
Он должен был что-то сказать, его слова жгли горло Такасуги, рвались наружу, царапая гортань изнутри, но Гинтоки смотрел, не отрываясь, и молчал. Спустя какие-то бесконечные секунды Такасуги понял, что у Гинтоки дрожат руки. Он сам дрожит.  
От бешенства? От злости? От внезапной встречи?  
Гинтоки взял его руку – не ту, на которой пульсировала оборванная красная нить, другую. Взял за запястье так крепко, будто собирался раздробить кости, а потом опустил взгляд и нежно, почти с любовью – если бы Гинтоки знал, что такое любовь, – повязал красную шерстяную нить на его мизинец.  
Вот это было больно. Это было так больно, что в голове, пустой без пьяного дурмана и душистой травы, вдруг вспыхнули звезды – тысячи и тысячи фейерверков, от которых перед глазами стало ослепительно бело.  
– Я говорил тебе, что не могу потерять еще одного. Я говорил, что не могу потерять тебя.


End file.
